


Unrevealed

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia is good at keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrevealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/gifts).



Leia was accustomed to secrets.

Her family had supported the Rebel Alliance for years, right under the noses of the Imperials. Her father had helped found the beginnings while maintaining a neutral stance in public. Leia herself had done the same.

She'd always known more secrets surrounded her origins. She'd gleaned tiny details, and she had her wispy memories of a face she barely knew, but she'd been told little and she had been discouraged from asking more. "It's in the past," Father always said. "It's to keep you safe," Mother told her with greater honesty.

Political secrets had been her stock in trade. Young Senators didn't get far if they chattered about what had been necessary to secure trade agreements.

Leia was good with secrets. These days, she had plenty to keep.

"Who else knows about Vader?" she'd asked Luke, when the pyre was only ash and the haunted look on his face had eased in the morning light. She hadn't wanted to bring back the pain, but she needed to know, and there was no better place to ask than when Luke lay safe and warm between the two people he loved, Han snoring quietly from the other side.

"No one still alive. Ben knew. Yoda knew. I guess the Emperor must have known. I'm not sure my aunt and uncle knew everything."

Her own parents must have known they were raising the spawn of the Dark Lord. They'd loved her anyway. "I want it to stay here, between us. No one else has to know."

He'd agreed, after a while. Luke was always the kind of boy who looked for the truth. He'd never had to learn guile. He would hide away the identity of his father for her sake.

She'd chosen not to hide her relationship with Han. He was not the kind of man she was ever supposed to have fallen in love with. Mother and Father had neglected to offer their daughter advice on how to react when her heart skipped a beat when some unwashed would-be pirate flashed a cocky grin her way. Leia decided that meant she had to make her own decisions. She took the gossip in stride, flaunting him without acting too over the top. "Look at us" she tried not to say, while blinking in the snap-bulbs of another surprise interview.

She loved Han and she showed him off as her inappropriate lover, and she kept the other secret close, the far more inappropriate lover.

"You love him and I love him," Leia had said, curled up with her body skin against skin with Han.

"I'm not arguing that." Han had fallen in love with Luke's sweet, dorky exuberance even before he'd fallen for Leia. "People won't understand, Leia."

"People don't have to know."

"Have you talked to him?"

She'd stretched. "Not with words."

"That again." He'd been more annoyed. Han always felt left out when she and Luke dropped into the simple exchange of thoughts that came so naturally to them these days. "You know it's not fair. Luke's bad at hiding things. It'll break his heart never to say something, and if he just walks around happy, somebody's going to catch on."

"We can make it work," she'd reassured him.

To the public, and to all but their very closest friends, Leia and Han were an item with a delightful whiff of scandal surrounding the fact that she wouldn't marry him. They kept their other secret private. Luke himself stayed out of the public eye, focusing on his research into dry, old Jedi lore. The rumors and memories of the old Order suggested the Jedi stayed celibate. Leia encouraged these, and she hugged away Luke's worries, and she kissed away Han's fears.

She was good with secrets.

She wouldn't keep this one long at all.

Leia had gone to the medical droid for her routine visit. She hadn't felt ill, nor tired, and even her cycle hadn't yet been interrupted. They'd been careful. As she reread the screen, she knew they hadn't been careful enough. The genetic screen took ten minutes and felt like three days. She spent the time in a vicious circle of self-recrimination and anger at Vader's long grip over her, and kept that same, weak-kneed feeling for hours even after she received the results and knew she'd been spared.

She wouldn't tell them tonight. She would go home, and enjoy the company of the two men she loved, and she'd make small talk about work. She would coax them to bed and she would feel the safety of them pressed against her, knowing nothing could ever harm her as long as the three of them were together.

She could tell them the secret in the morning.


End file.
